


Whiteout

by brodiew



Category: Castle
Genre: Beckett signing autographs, Castle happily upstaged, Gen, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: Castle and Beckett are met by autograph seekers as they enter the precinct on a snowy day.





	Whiteout

The snow crunched under her shoes as Beckett and Castle approached the station house on foot. A blizzard had hit New York City two days ago and it was making travel by car, bike, bus, or anything above ground nearly impossible. To make matters worse, the station had been without power since last night. Needless to say, she was not in the jolliest of moods.

Because Murphy's Law is one of the truest axioms in her life, there were two twenty something women shivering next to the handrail leading up to the office. Despite chattering teeth, they managed to smile broadly and brightly at the man standing next to her. She steeled herself for the encounter.

Two young women stepped forward to meet them; each digging in their respective handbags. Beckett stiffened momentarily before the first, a blond with straight hair protruding from under a wool hat, pulled a copy of 'Heat Wave' from her bag. The second, a brunette with uncovered curls and read ears, followed suit.

Beckett looked at Castle, who smiled smugly and reached into his coat for a pen. She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the two fan girls. To her surprise, both books per proffered to her.

"You're detective Kate Beckett, right?" the blonde asked. "Nikki Heat?"

Beckett turned to Castle, whose momentarily shock of not being the center of attention, melted quickly and another irritating knowing grin.

"That she is, ladies," Castle offered. "The one and only."

"My name is Crystal Blowers," she said taking the pen Castle had offered her and handing it to Beckett. "Will you sign my copy of 'Heat Wave'?"

Beckett balked, staring blankly at the book and the girl. Castle stepped in to save the frozen detective.

"She would be happy to," he said with sugary friendliness. "What would you like to the inscription to say?"

Castle took the book and opened it to the title page looking at the young women expectantly.

After she told him, he elbowed Beckett. "Your fans are talking to you, Beckett."

"Oh," she started. "Of course." She signed her name and the phrase the girl had said. After also signing her friend's book as well, they continued up the stairs to the station house.

"Thank you, Detective Beckett!" the two women said in unison, locking arms, as they continued down the street.

Both Castle and Beckett looked back at them and then at each other. Castle raised an eyebrow in excitement. Beckett narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't say it, Castle," she warned.

"I wouldn't dare," he replied innocently. "What would there be to say. There is nothing remotely suggestive about two attractive college age women approaching their 'take charge' hero and asking her to sign a book featuring a character based on her. I can't imagine why them chanting your name in unison would be remotely titillating. And the walking off hand in hand…"

"They weren't chanting my name, Castle," she corrected. "And, arm in arm is hardly hand in hand. Get a grip!"

They entered the darkened office and groaned at the powerless elevator.

"After you," he said, pointing at the stairs.

"Try again, Frat Boy," she retorted. "Given your current state of excitement, watching me walk up the stairs might be too much for you."

"You're probably right," he replied and quickly started up the stairs.


End file.
